White Christmas OneShot
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: This is Christine's second Christmas in Princeton, New Jersey and she decides to make House get into the spirit of the Holidays. House/OC House M.D. belongs to David Shore.


Christine moaned softly in her sleep. She soon opened her eyes slowly, waking up in her room under her covers. Sitting up on her bed, she stretched her arms out. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and got herself some cereal.

As she got done pouring the milk in her bowl, she heard someone barge into her apartment. She turned, and fro where she stood, she could see who had entered her apartment. "Figures you would come in without knocking." She grinned, a hand on her hip and the other on the counter.

House gave her what looked like a glare and his signature sarcasm look. He lifted up his cane, which wasn't his real flame cane at all; it was a long, plastic candy cane. "What did you do with my _real_ cane?"

"Aw, come on House, you need to get into the holiday spirit." Christine laughed lightly, knowing his reaction would be like that about his missing cane. "And why should I tell you where your cane is? You'll just throw the 'Christmas' cane away and use your precious flamed cane."

"You've known me for how long now, and you still don't believe that I don't believe in the joyous celebration of a holiday where everyone spoils themselves with expensive gifts an-"

"House," Christine interrupted him as she walked up to him, "I've known you for a year now, and I just switched canes just to see how you would be about it." She laughed. "And… I thought it was hilarious."

House's expression turned to an evil smile. He loved how Christine would do something that he would do to one of his 'guinea pigs', his boss, or his best friend. "Ready to go?"

Christine suddenly looked confused, cocking her head to the side. "R-Ready to go where- Oh!" She realized what he was asking. "Um, you really want me to go to work with you…? Again?"

"Besides my vicodin, if I don't see your melons… if you know what I mean… then I would go insane."

Christine rolled her eyes, and laughed lightly again. "You're already insane."

"I take that as a yes, then." He grinned down at her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes once again. "Sure, I'll come with you."

After that seemed like forever, House was soon finished working for the day. During the day though, people saw House and his 'candy' cane and either laughed at how cute it was, or stared him as if his new ways would bring the end of the world.

'I still don't get why he brings me here.' Christine thought, playing with House's giant tennis ball (which was somewhat amusing to her). 'I pretty much just sit here and go down and eat lunch in the cafeteria.' She looked out the giant windows and saw white covering the trees and roofs of the hospital. She never realized how beautiful it was in the winter in New Jersey.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Christine looked up, catching the ball. "Come in." She said, seeing that it was Wilson at the door. House's good friend came in to see Christine alone. "You're… still going out with House, right?" He asked.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "No, I broke up with him last night, but I still come here to mess with his mind." She said with sarcasm.

"Really?"

"No, Wilson." She sighed, thinking how stupid Wilson was to fall for her sarcasm that very much sounded like House's.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you two wanted to head over to my place for a Christmas party."

"Apparently you don't know me either." House said from behind Wilson. Wilson turned and stepped back, letting House get into his office. As the doctor came in, he continued talking, "I don't like to go to parties… I mean, unless they have stripers or anything like that there."

"We would be glad to come." Christine smiled at Wilson, glancing at House with an evil grin. She noticed as she glanced at him that House glared playfully at her.

Christine and House got to Wilson's apartment seven that evening. House helped Christine get off his motorcycle. "I can take care of myself, you know." She said to him, taking off her helmet and putting it on the back of the bike. As she turned to head for the apartment, she slipped on a sheet of ice and fell, but was caught by one of House's arms. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Okay yeah, I'm glad I got your help." She said, getting up on her own.

The two finally got inside Wilson's apartment, where Foreman, Taub, Thirteen, Chase, Cameron, and Cuddy were. All seven greeted the two as they came in, yet they were surprised to see House for the party. Pretty much everyone was talking amongst themselves, Christmas music playing in the background of the apartment from the radio on his kitchen counter.

"What a party you're throwing, Wilson!" House shouted to his friend from across the room. Christine rolled her eyes at how House was. The couple stood on the opposite sides under the arc between the living room and kitchen. They both had a glass of wine in their hand and drank.

"I still can't believe you don't like to celebrate Christmas." Christine said to House, taking a sip of her wine.

House shrugged. "I'm just odd like that." He looked up slightly at the top of the arc and smirked, looking back at her.

Christine was confused about his sudden smirk. She cocked her head to the side, wanting to know why he smirked. She saw him nod his head up towards the ceiling, so she looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She blushed lightly, gulping at the thought.

She went to look back at him, but before she knew it, House was already in front of her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened with surprise, not seeing him do anything like that. She closed her eyes, kissing him back.

House smiled as she responded to the kiss, but slowly pulled away, laying his forehead gently against hers. Coincidentally, they opened her crystal blue eyes simultaneously, gazing at each other. The two smiled lightly, House's body closing the gap in between them, Christine's back against the wall.

"I thought you didn't celebrate any of the traditions of Christmas…" She muttered softly to him.

House's smirk slowly spread across his face. "I don't, but now I actually enjoy the mistletoe one now."

"And why now?"

House leaned into Christine's ear and whispered softly, "Because I can kiss the only woman I could ever love that accepts me for who I am."

Christine's cheeks warmed up, turning a very light pink. She smiled lightly again, whispering into his ear. "Merry Christmas." She suddenly felt House's teeth nibble at her ear, letting a mezzo giggle escape from her mouth.

Not knowing, some of the guests at the party would glance at House and Christine and what they were doing and smile, yet be in pure shock, never seeing them kiss before; they finally knew why House was a slight bit happier than ever.

After the party, they all drove back to their places, while House Christine went back to his apartment and played Christmas songs on his piano; they had a joyous time with each other.

To House's surprise, Christine went back into her apartment and came back with her cat and a decorated box, with a tag saying: To House. Christine laughed lightly at his reaction to the present and gave the box to him. The two sat down on his couch, Christine's cat resting in between the two.

"I knew you would hate me giving you the present this morning, but I thought this would be a good time to give it to you before Christmas day." Christine said.

House looked at her, and back at the present. He slowly opened it and saw a picture. He took it out and noticed it was him and Christine at the park on a cold, fall day not so long ago. He gazed up at her and smiled. "There's more." Christine said.

House looked down into the box and saw two more things, a sheet of music and a funny Christmas card. After reading the card, he chuckled and looked back at the sheet music and saw it was the song "We're a Miracle" by Christina Aguilera. He had never heard that song before, but from reading the notes and the tempo of the music, he enjoyed it very much. He looked at Christine and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I've never heard this piece before." he admitted.

"I heard it awhile back, and I when I found the music for it in my piano seat, I read the lyrics and… the song reminded me of our relationship." Christine smiled, blushing lightly.

"Thank you for making this a wonderful Christmas, Christine." House thanked, showing his soft side. He leaned into her again and kissed her tender lips.


End file.
